Roux Louka
Roux Louka (ルー・ルカ) became a recruit of A.E.U.G after the bloody Gryps Conflict. Unlike Judau and his junk dealing friends, she joined on her own free will and carries a higher sense of military duty than her comrades. She is a skilled pilot and associates herself with a personal shooting star emblem. When isolated from her allies near the beginning of the series, Roux playfully uses her charms to appeal to the Neo Zeon captain, Mashymre Cello, by acting as a harmless lady lost in space. Mashymre humorously agrees to shelter the woman pilot without question and orders the then recruit Glemy Toto to escort her. Though she betrays Glemy's trust during her return to Argama, their brief encounter started his rather zealous infatuation with her. As a regular member of Argama's Gundam team, she is often piloting Z Gundam or the Core Fighter to back up Judau. Sympathizing with Judau, she helps him try to save Leina on a few occasions. Later in the war, when Glemy opened the cockpit of the Quin-Mantha, Roux sniped him with Z Gundam's rifle. She accompanies Judau at the end of the series as a part of the Jupiter Fleet. Mission Mode In the second title, she starts fighting alongside Judau. He runs off to help an enemy pilot in the middle of duty, leaving Roux to finish the mission herself. Infuriated by his spontaneous leave, she searches for Judau on Earth until she finds him in Dublin. Upset that he abandoned her, she challenges him to see who between them is the better pilot. Roux may randomly appear as a CPU enemy with Judau and Scirocco. Players may also help her fight against an obsessive Glemy, choosing to shoot him down and gain Roux as a grateful ally pilot. Personality Believing in her experience and adept piloting skills, Roux is a soldier who believes in restoring order. Though serious with her duties, she can also be casual and lax compared to other veteran soldiers. While around the same age as the rest of the Gundam Team, Roux is offended when she is grouped with their occasional childish antics and considers herself the responsible woman in the group. She is known to chide Judau for his recklessness, but he hardly pays attention to her concerns. Her likely infatuation for him and confidence in her piloting makes her a rival of sorts with Elle Vianno. Aware of her attractive looks, she isn't afraid to resort to using them if it helps meet her means while on the job. She doesn't think badly of Glemy, but his inflamed jealousy has intruded on her duties and caused unnecessary trouble for others on more than one occasion. Annoyed by his persistence, Roux also remembers the kindness he shared with her and can't bring herself to hate him. Confessing to have appreciated his feelings for her before taking the final shot, she is noticeably moved by her decision. Quotes :See also: Roux Louka/Quotes Stats Roux was one of the weaker female pilots in the first game, but her strongest asset was her above average Shot rating. Her stats remain relatively the same in the second with exception of her Defense. She has the second strongest Defense found among the female pilots. Personal Skills In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, each playable character can have two personal skills. One they start with and another they gain once they reach level 25. These are the abilities that Roux will automatically learn. *'Newtype' - during a dash, the character will be impervious to enemy shots. *'Pressure Hit' - continue to deal damage to blocking opponents when SP Gauge is full. Relations This section lists the relationships that Roux will usually have after her Story Missions are completed in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Judau Ashta, Bright Noa, Glemy Toto *Contempt - Haman Karn Roux has special SP attack quotes with Judau, Glemy, and Elle. In the third title, the player's character can begin relations with Roux by unlocking the For Peace conclusion from the Those who Understand scenario. Then read Roux's message, "Hey, Where Were You!?", in the Terminal. Roux has special SP attack quotes with Judau, Glemy, Elle, Sochie, Kou, and Rosamia. She will have a special one sided remark when she helps military veterans (Milliardo, Ramba, Dozle and Gato). Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Roux. *Default - Z Gundam *Rival's MS - Bawoo, Qubeley MK-II (Black) *Crossover MS - The O *Weaker Suit - Nemo Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Roux to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, she may be given the chance to assist them in battle with her Partner Strike. *Assist type - Rush :Mobile Suit - Z Gundam :Action - Transforms into its Wave Rider and rams through enemies in the area (same as Kamille's). External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters